Servant of the night
by Kelseyprincess
Summary: Created in the dead of the night from a soul of good, Voldemort's most poweful servant has begun to wreck havoc. Seemingly nothing can stop him, unless he can be awakened from his dark existance and returned to the man he once was...
1. Instructions

A cloaked figure slipped through the trees, he glanced cautiously around him before venturing across open ground.  
  
The night was dark and cloudy; there was no moon and the light from the stars could not be seen, but still if he was caught  
  
the consequences would be, well he didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Taking a last quick glance around him he darted silently across the field and reached the trees safely.  
  
He circled a particularly large tree in the middle of the others, muttered an incantation and the tree dissolved.  
  
In it's place stood a dark and foreboding castle,  
  
without looking back he knotted a rope and threw it. It caught onto something on the wall, he tested it once,  
  
threw his cloak over the wall and began to climb.  
  
He quickly reached the top and nimbly vaulted over it onto the ground.  
  
He summoned the rope and cloak, hid them then passed through a large black door into a maze of passages.  
  
He walked quickly now, far more sure of himself; here in his own domain.  
  
It took him only seconds to find the right passage, he followed it quickly his footsteps echoing loudly off the stone floor.  
  
At the end of the passage there was  
  
another black door, this one was smaller but just as intimidating. He hesitated only a moment before pushing it open.  
  
A chair swiveled around as he entered, he fell to his knees. "Master" he said respectfully  
  
"You are late, Tibald" replied the man sitting on the throne in a high cruel sounding voice  
  
"I'm was followed by two Aurors, it took me some time to shake them off" Tiabald replied.  
  
"Don't let it happen again, Tiabald" replied the other man. "No master, it will not" Tiabald replied quickly  
  
"Do you have what you were sent for?"  
  
"Yes, the werewolf's blood is with me. He was left at the prison just as you commanded" Tiabald replied  
  
"I left instructions that he was not to be dealt with until you commanded"  
  
"Good, you at least of all my death eaters can do something right" Voldemort replied.  
  
Tiabald bowed, "You honor me master" "the spell must take place before the night is over"  
  
Voldemort said swiftly "Tonight sire? Acording to the plan, it shouldn't be for another month." Tiabald questioned  
  
with a small frown "Who made the plan Tiabald?" Voldemort replied in a dangerously soft voice "I need my servant tonight  
  
you will obey me now, with no further questions or I will find some one else who can" Tiabald's knees began to shake  
  
slightly, he knew what that meant. Fearing that he had crossed some unseen boudry to arouse his master's anger. "Yes master" he replied humbly with another bow before quickly disappearing. 


	2. A mission

Tiabald apeared seconds later in another dark castle, he shuddered he hated the feeling of aperating  
  
like your guts were being torn in two. He had only a few minutes, convincing the other  
  
deatheaters would take some time and then transporting the ingredients back to Voldemort would take  
  
almost all of his time. That left almost no time for mistakes, and he couldn't aford to be late again.  
  
With quick desisive steps he walked quickly to the center of the castle.  
  
He never admitted it, but castles gave him the creeps. This one and the other one he'd just left were castles  
  
of other dark wizards.. they'd never been compleatly explored and cleaned out so he always had the unpleasent  
  
feeling some one was following and watching him.  
  
He was, of course right but it was not the old wizards evil creatures that followed him but other deatheaters.  
  
He was new to the deatheaters and all ready Voldemort's favorite, many envied his position and unknown  
  
to him plotted to take his position for themselves.  
  
The first one he needed to face down was Malfoy, he had the most influence around this castle.. for the moment.  
  
He sighed, Malfoy was so stuborn always doing his best to get in his way; Tiabald could only imagine  
  
how much Malfoy would enjoy tormenting him, consenting to help only at last minute.  
  
But that was the only way.. or was it? Another thought ocured to Tiabald,  
  
it might take longer to do it on his own, but it would save the time he'd have to spend knocking  
  
heads with Malfoy. It was at least worth a try, he paused for a moment to remember which direction the dungeon was in  
  
the walked swiftly torwards it.  
  
He twisted way through the ever changing passages, quickly stopping to look in the cell.  
  
The werewolf was still there just as he had left him, he still look out cold too this might just turn out to be  
  
slightly less complicated than he had imagined.  
  
Tiabald walked quickly across the hall and collected the first trunk, this would be the hard part he had  
  
to collect all three trunks without anyone noticing, then transport both them and the werewolf  
  
back to Voldemort. He glanced at the hourglass he'd tied around his next, judging by the sand that had falled about  
  
a third of his time was all ready gone and his master would not have any more patience.  
  
Twenty minutes later Tiabald had gathered all three trunks, it had taken less time than he'd thought but  
  
was more difficult. He'd almost been caught twice and still might be, he gathered the trunks together.  
  
The floo network, usualy the fastest meathod for transporting both people and luggage was out of the question.  
  
The deatheaters were still working on setting up an illegal one of their own, and the one usualy used  
  
for wizard transportation would be watched. So with another sigh he tied the trunks carefully together  
  
praying his knots would hold then bound the rope tightly around his waist.  
  
The rope cut deeply into his skin, but that couldn't be helped with another quick glance around he disaperated.  
  
Luck was with him seconds later he fell back into the other castle only feet away from the door.  
  
He pulled it open, the room was now empty the chair had been moved and everything else cleared out, so he dragged the  
  
trunks to the middle of the room and untied them.  
  
And thankfully for the last time, he aperated again into the prison. This time he wasn't so lucky,  
  
just as he landed he heard footsteps and they were headed torwards him. Well there was nothing for it,  
  
he dived into one of the cells, hoping whoever it was wouldn't look to closely at them.  
  
The footsteps pounded right on bye not even stopping. He took a deep breath of relief and  
  
without any other obstacles collected the werewolf, stunning him again to be sure he wouldn't wake up during the travel.  
  
With one last look around Tiabald disaperated. 


	3. Arguments and Obstacles

"He has already brought the chests, and will be arriving with the werewolf soon,  
  
gather the chests put them in the center room. You will be summoned when the time comes" Voldemort commanded  
  
The dark robed death eater bowed then turned to leave. "And one more thing" Voldemort began as the figure returned  
  
"this is your last chance Lucius don't mess this one up; or your usefulness will have reached it's limit"  
  
Malfoy nodded, he understood the threat it had happened before. Bowed once more then silently left the room.  
  
Tiabald and the werewolf fell out of the air and smashed into the stone wall.  
  
Lucius appeared at their side, even with his robe and mask Tiabald recognized him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tiabald snapped resisting the urge to rub the bump on his head and find out how  
  
big it was. Lucius laughed "Do you honestly think that pathetic scum like you could walk even down a hall  
  
in my castle without being noticed? You never would have escaped if I'd chosen to keep you" he said patiently  
  
as if explaining something to a dunce. "You're in way over your head, I have instructions directly from  
  
our master and if you interfere it could just mean the end of your career" Tiabald replied angrily  
  
"No, I don't think you understand.. right now you're Voldemort's favorite only because you greatly resemble  
  
a faithful dog. He needs some one to lick his shoes, and you were the first applicant, but soon your time  
  
will be up. You can't be useful forever, and when he's done with you it's my turn and as much as I despise you  
  
it won't be pretty" Lucius said with a sneer "So right now it's in your best interest to do exactly as you  
  
are told; and right now you are to deliver the werewolf to me and go speak with Master"  
  
"Forget it, I was promised it will be I who will prepare the spell for our master and you will not interfere" Tiabald  
  
snapped "Well actually, he decided the job would require at least minimal brains and since you do not fit his needs  
  
I will be dealing with it" Lucius replied slowly still acting as if he was speaking to a dumb child  
  
Tiabald opened his mouth to retort but decided against it, if Lucius was telling the truth he'd be punished for  
  
not obeying and if he wasn't... well then he would be dealt with by Voldemort.  
  
Without a backward glance Tiabald walked away to find his master. 


	4. The Spell

Tiabald scratched at the dark mark on his arm, it was itching again.

The thing drove him nuts it never helped find their master unless he summoned them first.

Without warning it bagan to burn again, he sighed then firmly pressing it he disaperated.

For the second time in Twenty minutes Tiabald hit a stone floor with enough force to knock him out.

His head throbbed even worse than before, it couldn't take all this abuse but he didn't have even a moment to recover.

He could hear voices comming from the end of the hall so he leaped to his feet and ran torwards them.

The rest of the deatheaters had all ready arived and he had to settle for a place at the back of the circle.

Voldemort had all ready began the spell, and the words he used almost oozed evil; it sent chills down the

spines of even the bravest in the room.

"Bring forth the werewolf" Voldemort comanded harshly and two men roughly dumped Lupin in the middle of the circle

careful not to step into it themselves.

"Behold this Werewolf, he is a member of a secret group determined to destroy us. Should he go unpunished?"

Every voice in the room cried out the expected answer "No!"

Smiling evily Voldemort called "Then he shall meet his fate" He raised a small dagger and plunged it into Lupin's hand

he held the seemingly unconsious Lupin's hand over the boiling cauldron and let three bright red drops of

blood fall into it.

With that he let go of the Werewolf and Lupin fell once again to the ground as if he was dead.

After kicking Lupin contemptuously aside Voldemort again raised his wand and screamed "Avarana" then fell silent.

That seemed to be the last word of the spell as he did not speak again.

Slowly the contents of the cauldron turned from a sickly looking brown to a dark red.

Voldemort tipped the cauldron and deliberatly dumped it into a small hole in the exact center of the circle were it turned

into purple flames.

And at exactly midnight he called "Come forth". A quiet hissing sound filled the room,

and a man stepped from the fire and knelt before Voldemort.... 


	5. Nightmares

Harry woke up sweating again, probably from another nightmare but he couldn't remember it.

He thought for a moment, but it eluded him shaking off the feeling that something was wrong he got up

and began to pace his room. He'd been having recurring nightmares since Sirius's death and had not been sleeping well

for ages. The fact that he couldn't remember what had woken him up worried him, and hard as he tried he couldn't

push it to the back of his mind. "You're being stupid" he told himself firmly "You're still worked up about Sirius

and it'a making you uneasy." Just because he'd couldn't remember what the nightmare was about

didn't mean something was wrong, but some how he couldn't shake off the feeling of unease.

With a sigh he walked quietly over to his desk, lighted a candle and began to work on his homework.

There wasn't really anything else to do, and he knew after several weeks of experiance once a nightmare woke

him up he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep; however much he tried.

He still couldn't concentrate, and with a grunt of frustration he pushed back his desk chair and resumed his pacing.

He glanced absent mindedly at the mirrior, his face had allready changed after only about a month of exustion and worry.

There were dark lined under his eyes and his face apeared some what sunken.

It been over a month since school had gotten out and he'd recived only a few letters from Ron and Hermione.

For some reason Lupin had written more frequently that both of his friends together, keeping him updated on news as much as

he could through letters. But for some unknown reason his letters had abruptly ceased two weeks ago,

and he hadn't recived any other comunication.

This worried him but he couldn't understand why, he was probably just doing extra work and hadn't had time to write.

But the feeling that something was wrong just got worse as he thought about it, so he tried once again to ignore it.

Even if something was wrong there was little he could do about it, shut away here in the muggle world.

Thinking that he again drifted slowly into an uneasy sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really apreciate it!  
I know nothing much happened in this chapter, but I needed it anyway.  
You'll see why later :) 


	6. The shade

Tiabald still could not believe what he had been told.

Wandering through the halls of his new home he tried desprately to understand, but failed.

For months he had been his master's personal servant, carrying out his every order and whim;

but now he was banished with no explaination whatsoever to a small and remote castle "to take care of it's upkeep"

as he had been told. Which as far as he was concerned was being asked to babysit and unused castle

while everyone else took care of all the exciting jobs.

Unlike many of the other Deatheaters he had no real life, no identity in the wizarding world.

His entire existence was dedicated to Voldemort.

In school he had always been unoticed and in his entire life had never had a real friend.

When he had graduated from Hogwarts there was never really anything to do, no point for him to try to find a normal

job and work as most people did. His entire family was dead as far as he knew and no one paid enough attention

to him to really care what he did or didn't do.

And as generaly happens to the weak-minded, purposeless and hopeless he was seduced by the darkness.

However the most crushing blow had been Voldemort had not even bothered to give him the message himself but had sent

some other servant to deliver it for him. After reciveing the message his first thought was to go see Voldemort

himself to make sure it was not a trick, designed by Lucius Malfoy to get him out of the way.

But deep down he knew it was not, though he tried not to admit it even in his darkest moments he knew that Voldemort

didn't care about him. He was a tool nothing more, and never would be more.

Besides if it was the truth, questioning his lord's message would anger him and such a mistake could very well be fatal.

So without purpose he walked aimlessly through the castle once again, his job was pointless as his master had most

likely know when he sent him. The castle was small and obdviously old, but still in remarkably good repair and

there was little for him to do other than mull over the events before he left.

It was probably the servant he realized, his master had wanted his help with the spell and that was all he was helpful

for. Something about the spell bothered him, he knew all about the spell of course.

It was acient and evil, invented long before even Salizar Slytherin's time created by one of the evil sorcerers of old.

The spell was difficult and required many hard to find ingredients such as the blood of a werewolf, pure muthul root

picked and dried under the full moon and other such nonsense.

The point of the spell was to create a shade, an all powerful servant created from the soul of one who has passed on.

Once summoned the shade was utterly obediant to the one who had summoned it and was all but impossible to destroy.

Depending on how the spell was done it could take the shape of the human it had once been, you could summon

just anyone that had passed but most of the time a specific soul was wanted and that only complicated things more.

Only a few shades had been sucsessfully created throughout time, the wizard who summoned the spirit was often killed or

possesed in the process.

Voldemort of course had not been in danger, he had more power that ten wizards usualy had in an entire lifetime and any way

dangerous or not when he fixed his mind on something nothing or no one was going to change it.

Tiabald shook himself trying to rid his mind of these thoughts, it didn't matter all that much any way.

He'd seen the shade step out of the fire, it existed and had utterly replaced him and any other deatheater that might

want the job of favorite servant.

No matter what he did that oportunity was gone and unless he did something about it no matter how much he brooded

over it he'd probably spend the rest of his lifetime locked away here, only summoned for coucils and such.

It would be a lonely and boring way to live, but most of his life had been lonely and boring so he knew he'd eventually

get used to it. It was still hard to let go of his few dreams, but even just a half existance like that would be better

than death... to him at least.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Yeah I know, another seemingly unrealated chapter.  
But I hope it filled you in at least to some degree on what the spell was.  
Till next time.... 


	7. A dark castle

Voldemort sat in his favorite chair moodily staring out the window and brooding.

They were far enough north that it even though it was the begining of the summer most places, here it had already

begun to lightly freeze at night.

The night was clear and the moon highlited the sparkling treetops.

But Voldemort barely noticed, nothing but power was truly beautiful to him any more.

He drumed his fingers absent mindedly on his knees, his deatheaters were failing even the simplest tasks at a

a incresingly growing rate.

As a result his temper had gone down hill at a growing rate, and even the bravest deatheaters steered clear of him.

Something really had to be done about that stupid Order... but what?

As much as it pained him to admit it, as old as he was Dumbledor had just seemed to get more clever.

He had covered both his and the Order's tracks with increasing skill even his most skilled spies had been unable to penetrate

the Order, or even simply find out the location of their headquarters.

They had at least managed to capture one of the members, but the werewolf was being most unhelpful.

Then it struck him... why wait until they had found the Order's headquarters?

Why not lure them out and kill them off one by one, until everyone was in chaos and they could be more easily traced?

The best way would be to attack several key places as bait, in hopes of dragging them out of hiding to attack.

Obdviously the place to start would be Britian's Ministry of Magic,  
not only would that lure the order out; it would

also distract the hordes of Aurors constantly on the tail of him and his deatheaters.

That would pull them off for at least a week while they tried to repair whatever damage he and his followers could cause.

And even a week could be fully used to their advantage, attacking several other places to confuse them.

Even if they only held one of four or so places they could attack that would be enough to lure the order out, but it

would have to be done carefully none of this bumbling foolishness most of his servants had been falling prey to lately.

But who should he send? The shade was the most obdvious choice but even he could not be in three places at once,

so he'd have to apoint two others so someone could watch over the the places as the shade moved onto the next.

Lucius Malfoy would have been his first choice, and then Tiabald.  
but Tiabald was not quite as competant as some of his

other choices. Mcnair was turning into a somewhat feeble old man and would not do at all; and Avery was still bumbling around

in stupidity and shock after Voldemort's outrage about all his mistakes earlier that year.

The only other reasonable seeming choice at the moment was Bellatrix Lengstrange, she had at least managed to kill the

aminmagus Black and cleared the path for his shade even if she had not managed to keep the aurors away afterward while

he dealt with Potter. And as long as he kept a tight watch on both of them they should be able to manage by themselves for

at least a couple of hours while he was away keeping a grip on the shade, it would not do for some one to awaken the

shade while he settled into his new form. It would be a couple weeks at the least before he was compleatly sealed into

the shade's form an any time during that his spell could easily be broken. Maybe it would be best to wait...

But no, he'd keep a tight reign on him and everything would go as planned.

His mind made up he snapped his fingers twice and a hooded figure nervously aproached his chair.

"Escort the shade to the black castle, some one is waiting there for him. Return here and report to me when you have done as I comanded" He said qickly

Aparently relieved the person bowed and quickly left the room without glancing back. 


	8. The storm

Harry woke from another strange dream, something about a man pacing around a dark castle. He knew he'd seen the man before but couldn't place his face. He growled in frustration these stupid dreams were useless, and just made him more angry than he already was. He heard a familiar tapping on his window and ran over to open it. Hedwig flew over and dumped the latest issue of the Daily Prophet on his bed, he hadn't been able to get it delivered so he's sent her out to find one. He knew it didn't take her more than an hour but she always went hunting and would be gone all night. He opened the door of her cage but she refused to fly over. "What's wrong with you?" he asked irritably "get in your cage!" He pulled out a bag of owl feed from under the floor board and dumped it in her feeding dish. "Now will you come?" he asked, But still she sat giving him the wide-eyed stare he'd grown to hate. "Fine then" he said glaring at her as he slammed her cage shut. He tried to ignore her and walked over to his desk trying to find something to do, but she flew over and started pecking him on the hand. "Stop it!" He yelled flinging her off "What's wrong with you?" she flew over and dumped the Daily Prophet in his lap. "I don't want to read it right now, thanks for getting it but I'm really not in the mood right now". Hedwig just stared at him, it was unnerving how much that stare looked like the stern one he'd get from Professor McGonagall. "Fine then!" he snapped angry that he was obeying an owl "bring it over!" Hedwig gave a pleased cluck and dropped it on his lap and landed on his desk as if to make sure he read it.

He rolled his eyes but picked it up to read any way. The headline read "Harry Potter Mental Case?" "You've got to be kidding!" he yelled almost throwing it down. "You want me to read this crap?" he looked up at Hedwig but she had vanished he glanced around and found her fluttering anxiously by the widow. She tapped on it with her beak so he ran over and opened it. The sun should have been rising but it was completely blacked out by pitch black clouds. "If those are natural I'm Neville Longbottom" He said to Hedwig. Then the wind began to blow, he tried to shut it but it was too late everything in his room was blowing around. The newspaper blew toward him and he snatched it and grabbed onto Hedwig. Mr. Weasley burst into his room "Harry, we have to go now!" He yelled running toward him. Harry ran toward him but stopped dead as a second Mr. Weasley burst into the room. "Harry take my hand" Mr. Weasly called "I have a portkey we have to get out of here" Harry hesitated staring at the second Mr Weasly who's hand was held out in an identical position. Mr Weasley turned and saw his double and they charged for each other wands raised. Harry ducked just barely missing the first spell. "Harry get out of here now!" called the second Mr. Weasly "No" called the second "He's a fake don't leave without the port key you'll be captured" "Just get out of here Harry run run wherever you can just get out!" called the second again "It's Voldemort, they killed Mrs. Figg and they're coming for you!" that settled it he had to get out of here, something was going on no matter which one was telling the truth he had to get out. The first charged for the second and kicked him in the stomach. Harry hesitated again, if that was the real Mr. Weasley he would be killed. "Harry just get out of here don't worry about me!" only Mr. Weasley would say something like that he charged for the second wand out ready to stun him.. but then an extra strong gust of wind blew in smashing his wall and swirling brick everywhere. He ducked seeing a brick flying toward his head but it was too late he felt it connect then fell to the floor and lost consciousness…


	9. Waking up

"It's been 5 days Ron, five days! If he doesn't wake up soon his heart will shut down"

"Giving up on him already Hermione?"

"No.. you just have to think this through we've tried everything. Either he'll wake up, or he won't. Either way we really need your help Ron, stop mooning around and do something!"

"That's easy enough for you to say!"

"No, it's not Ron... he's my friend too and I'll miss him just as much as you will if he doesn't get better. But I have enough sense to be out actualy doing something, Harry wouldn't want you wasting time over him just waiting for him to, to.."

"Look Hermione, while you're waiting for Harry to kick the bucket why don't you just go away? You have a passion for being useful and lecturing people, how about you go put yourself to use and lecture some one else?"

Harry heard clomping footsteps as some one left and stuggled to open his eye lids, finaly he did and tried to sit up blinking and looking around.

"Harry!"

He turned and looked into Hermione's tear stained face.

"Oh Harry, you're allright! We were so woried about you!"

Ron ran back into the room "Harry!" He blinked as if to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Blimey Harry, you sure had us worried" He said with a grin clapping Harry on the back.

Harry winced, normaly he wouldn't have noticed but today that _hurt!_ "Ron, be careful!" Hermione cautioned "He's got to get well and smacking him isn't going to help"

Ron glared at her and opened his mouth to retort, not wanting to get caught in one of their quarrels Harry cut in.

"What happened?" He asked quickly "How did I get here? And were is Mr. Weasly?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment as if deciding how to respond.

"Harry... exactly what did you see before you passed out?" Hermione asked twisting her hair around her finger as she always did when nervous.

Harry thought about it for a minute... "Last thing I remember is two of them pulling out wands, one of them yelling for me to go and the other for me to stay"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Well, then why don't you take a nap and get feeling a little better and we can discuss it when you're awake again?" She said brightly

"Yeah, uh.. that sounds good to me too" Ron said turning to leave with her.

Harry glared at them "That is just plain stupid!" he snapped "I've been sleeping for FIVE DAYS! I'm not going back to sleep until you tell me what happened!"

They exchanged another one of their worried looks. "Well I supose we should tell him, he does deserve to know." She said slowly

"Yeah, but does he need to know now? Mum clearly said we were not to say a word until he was fully recovered..." Ron said trailing off

"Know what?" Harry demanded

"Well Harry... after you pased out, well um Mr. Weasely.. he well.. he um" Hermione began

"Dad.. is.. um" Ron began again

"Is WHAT?" Harry asked impatiently

"He's" They both began, then stopped waiting for the other to continue.

"He uh... he's um, he's um.." Ron tried again

"He's dead" said another voice flatly from the door.

Both Hermione and Ron spun to face the door wands out...


End file.
